Our Kanto Pokémon Journey
by Gopher13
Summary: Join Brandon Anderholm and Jessica Kunich as they journey through the Kanto region with their Charmander and Bulbasaur. What challenges will they face? Find out!
1. New Friends, Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor am I affiliated with Nintendo, 4 Kids, Cartoon Network, or anyone involved with creating or distributed the Pokémon franchise, I do this for fun.

Howls filled the entire dark room. "Ugg, shut up," A tall boy groaned from his bed. He rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow before looking over at the clock on the other side of room. "5:24," He said aloud.

With a sigh, the boy rose to his feet and got dressed. This only consisted of putting on a dark blue shirt as he had fallen asleep in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Taking a glance in the mirror, he ran his right hand through his jet-black hair. The boy blinked his blue eyes and turned to leave his room.

As he started down the hall and began his decent down the stairs, he heard voices emanating from the kitchen. The floorboards made a creaking sound and the voices abruptly stopped. In their place was a pair of footsteps. From the kitchen emerged a girl.

"Brandon!" She said excitedly as she ran for the boy who had come down the stairs. Her long black hair bounced behind her as she ran. She hugged Brandon and managed to drag him down to the ground.

"Jess," Brandon whined. "I just woke up." Jessica stood over him. She was dressed in a pink skirt and a short sleeve white shirt. Reaching out an arm, she helped Brandon up.

"Did you forget what today is?" She asked. After waiting a few moments with answer coming from Brandon, Jessica answered her own question. "We get our Pokémon today!" She hugged Brandon excitedly again and proceeded to knock him down for the second time.

It finally hit Brandon and he was his usual, alert self again. "That's right!" He replied happily and hugged Jessica on his hallway floor. It was in that minute that Brandon's father walked out of the kitchen; obviously the one Jessica was talking to before Brandon got downstairs.

He sighed as he looked down at his son and his son's best friend. "This runt's a Pokémon trainer?" He asked himself. "Oh come on dad!" Brandon said loudly as he got up. "I'm just kidding Brandon. Good luck in the real world, look after Jess," His father said proudly. Brandon smiled and began to say something before he was interrupted.

"It'll be him that'll need the looking after," Jessica said. Brandon looked at her angrily but his father and Jessica just laughed. The three of them continued talking and making fun of each other for a few hours before Brandon and Jessica decided it was time to leave.

"See you another time dad!" Brandon waved as the pair left the house. He looked over at Jessica who was smiling back at him. "A Pokémon journey sure sounds like fun, right?" She asked. "Definitely." He nodded. "Race you to Professor Oak's lab!" Jessica shouted as she ran off. Before Brandon could yell to stop, it was too late. He ran to catch up.

The two arrived at Professor Oak's lab around nine o'clock. They assumed it was the about the right time to start their journey. "The early bird gets the worm…or in this case, the first choice of Pokémon!" Brandon had said the other day. Unfortunately, he was correct.

"Oh no!" Jessica said as they walked to the door. "Tala's here." Jessica shivered as she spoke the name. "How do you know?" Brandon asked. Jessica continued to shiver as she pointed to a bike mounted just off the driveway. "It's okay Jess," Brandon declared as he put his arm around her. "We're going to be Pokémon trainers!" Jessica nodded as she opened the door. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a taller girl standing in the doorway, dressed in all black. Jessica quickly ducked behind Brandon.

"Oh, hey Brandon!" The girl said cheerfully. Brandon lifted the right side of his lip, a common sneer of his. "Out of my way Tala," He said darkly. "Fine, fine," Tala replied as she walked around him. She turned to wave and saw Jessica standing behind him.

"Actually," She paused. The pair turned to face her again. "I think I'll stick around. You did say you wanted a Squirtle, right Jessy-wessy?" Jessica nodded slowly. "Well, it's a bad day to be you then," Tala replied as she grabbed a Pokéball from her belt and tossed it into the air. The red and white ball opened and a red light shot out, forming the shape of a turtle on its hind legs. "Squirtle squirtle!" The turtle cried out.

"Maybe we should battle sometime?" Tala said as she snickered. "Squirtle, return!" The turtle returned the ball as quickly as it came. "Chow!" The girl hopped on her bike and was off.

Brandon looked over at Jessica. "You gonna be okay?" He asked compassionately. "Yeah," She replied. In truth, she really wanted a Squirtle to be her first Pokémon, but she knew that she might get an even better one.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice. "Hey Professor Oak!" Brandon said excitedly as he turned around. "Are the Pokémon ready?" Professor Oak nodded. "Two are, Tala just left with the Squirtle. Come on, follow me inside."

Professor Oak lead the two deeper into the lab and finally into a small room with only a table on it. On the table were many Pokéballs and two red rectangular devices. Professor Oak picked up two of the Pokéballs and held them out. Almost instantly, the balls opened and a red light shot from each of them. From one, a red lizard was formed on its hind legs and from the other; a strange animal with plants on it's back. "This is a Charmander and a Bulbasaur. I'll let you two decide which one will get which Pokémon," Professor Oak said. A phone rang in the other room. "Oh! Be right back!" He rushed out of the room.

The two soon-to-be trainers looked at each other. "So I'll have Charmander and you'll have Bulbasaur, right?" Brandon asked Jessica. He almost instantly turned to the Charmander and kneeled down to pet it. Jessica looked down at her friend and smiled. He knew that Bulbasaur was her second choice, and even though it was Brandon's first choice, he was letting her have it. "Thanks," Jessica said as she began to pet her new Pokémon.


	2. The First Wild Pokémon: Pidgey!

"Just you and me for awhile now. Sure you want to do this?" Jessica asked as she looked over at Brandon. They were standing on a hill just outside of Pallet Town.

"I've dreamt of doing this my whole life. And besides, we'll have our Pokémon with us, we won't be alone." Brandon smiled as he looked over at his companion. As he took a breath, he smelled the air. There was no scent, but for some reason the air made Brandon want to run out into the distance and catch the first Pokémon he saw. Without hesitation, he did just that.

"Where are you going!?" Jessica yelled after him. She was running as fast as she could just to remain within shouting distance. "I'm gonna catch a Pokémon!" He yelled back as he continued to run.

The two raced down the hill with a strong breeze blowing against them. Jessica grabbed her hat with one hand so it wouldn't fall off. "Why does he want to catch a Pokémon so badly?" She asked herself. "He just got a Charmander." A large strand a green passed them as they ran, or at least that's what the forest looked like due to how fast they were running.

Finally Brandon had stopped in a small clearing. Jessica caught up a few moments later, breathing much harder than him. Brandon grabbed his only full Pokéball from his belt quietly. "Time to catch me a Pidgey," He said confidently. "Charmander, go!"

Within seconds, the red and white ball was in the air. It opened and from it emerged the familiar red lizard that had its tail on fire. "Char, Charmander!" It said confidently, very similar to it's new master. Charmander looked straight at the small group of Pidgey, small bird Pokémon. There was no more than six.

"Okay Charmander, scratch, now!" Brandon called to his Pokémon. Without hesitation, Charmander dove forward and began scratching one of the Pidgey. The flock of bird Pokémon quickly flew into the air and out into the next clearing.

Brandon sighed in disappointment, as did his Charmander. "You could have a been a bit more nicer!" Jessica yelled at him. "Nicer?" He asked. "Pokémon aren't going to join you if you just ask them to."

"Of course not! But they're not going to respond to you just attacking them," Jessica replied, almost annoyed. "Here, watch how I do it." She began to walk slowly into the clearing where the Pidgey flew to and took out her Pokédex, a small device Professor Oak gave both of them before they left. This red object was said to be able to tell information about any Pokémon. Jessica pointed it at the Pidgey Brandon had attacked just a few moments ago.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon," The robotic voice said. "This Pokémon does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass, foraging for food such as small bugs." Jessica nodded, taking out her Pokéball. Brandon stood watching her, waiting to see what 'impressive' move she could possibly make. His Charmander was entertaining itself with it's Pokéball.

"Bulbasaur, come on out!" Jessica cried out. Bulbasaur shot out of the Pokéball. "Come on," Jessica told her newfound friend. Brandon and Charmander watched in amazement as their friends walked right up to the group of Pidgey. "Excuse me," Jessica said softly. The Pidgey group looked up. "May I please battle one of you? I"ll be able to give you food whenever you need it." Jessica added a nice smile after saying this.

Brandon and Charmander looked at each other as the injured Pidgey nodded in an agreeing fashion. "Who would've thought that that would actually work?" Brandon asked his Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, tackle attack!" Jessica ordered. Her Bulbasaur charged forward, hitting the Pidgey hard. It stabilized quickly and began to fly into the air. "It's a sand attack, tell Bulbasaur to move!" Brandon shouted at his friend. Jessica looked over at him and then back at her Bulbasaur.

"Move, quick Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur dove out of the way of the flying sand. The Pidgey, being too tired from two attacks, flew back down to the ground. "Now, Bulbasaur! Another tackle!" Bulbasaur charged again, hitting the Pidgey even harder. Jessica grabbed an empty Pokéball from her belt almost immediately.

"Pokéball, go!" She threw the Pokéball at the defenseless Pokémon. It quickly opened and swallowed the bird. As it shook, Jessica crossed her fingers. Finally, the middle light turned white.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I caught a Pidgey!" Jessica began to dance around with her Bulbasaur.

"I don't believe it," Brandon said as he look down at his Charmander. "I absolutely don't believe that a wild Pokémon would just accept a battle like that."

After settling down a bit, the pair of trainers continued to walk for a few miles before stopping and setting up camp. It didn't take long to do as their camp really only consisted of two sleeping bags. With their Pokémon safely in their Pokéballs, the group slowly drifted into sleep.


End file.
